


Wand Light

by ProneToRelapse



Series: Jim and Seb Drabbles and Oneshots [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst...?, M/M, Potterlock, Weird sort of apathetic Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProneToRelapse/pseuds/ProneToRelapse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurors can hunt all they want. Sebastian won't let Jim go back to Azkaban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wand Light

"Come away from the window," Jim murmured softly, his breath misting in front of his face. Sebastian turned to him, two fingers pushing back the folds of the curtain so he could see outside, watching furtively for the ignited wand tips of a dozen Aurors.

"I'm cold," Jim said, and Seb sighed, letting the curtains fall back over the window and returning to the double bed Jim had transfigured from the dingy single they'd been given. The room was tiny, lit only by the two enchanted candles he had conjured. They couldn't risk any more magic, so the room stayed icy cold. 

Jim looked tiny under the threadbare blanket, young and sickly, and more bony than a thestral. The bags under his eyes looked like bruises. He coughed weakly and Seb shifted anxiously.

"We need a healer," he said at once. "If we can get to St. Mungo's, just have them look you over--"

"I'm fine," Jim snapped. "Just cold."

Seb doubted Jim was anywhere near the realm of fine. Not after those long months in Azkaban. He hadn't seen Jim smile since long before he'd been captured. The closest he'd gotten to seeing Jim smile was the tired look of relief he saw when he'd finally gotten Jim free. That was all. And Seb hated seeing the effect of what the dementors had done to him. Even if Jim still had his soul, he was barely a flicker of the fire he used to blaze.

"Seb?" Jim shivered and tugged the blanket up to his chest. "Please?"

Seb went to him, moving before concious effort told him to, slipping into bed beside him and lending all the warmth he had to give. He could feel Jim's ribs through his clothes.

"I've got you," Seb said, feeling foolish and useless. "We'll sort this out, I promise."

Jim leaned his head against Sebastian's shoulder. Every inch of him ached with cold. "Tiger," he slurred sleepily. "My tiger."

Seb vowed to hunt every last fucking dementor to extinction. Along with every Auror that had a hand in Jim's incarceration. 

"We'll be okay," Seb said. "We'll get some food tomorrow, apparate home. You can rest there. Didn't you say your mother used to be a healer? She'll help us."

Jim didn't answer for a long time and Seb wondered if he'd finally fallen asleep. Then he murmured, "My father won't take kindly to that."

Seb growled furiously. He remembered James Senior's sick, gleeful face on the Wizengamot when they sentenced Jim to Azkaban. "I'll kill him."

"Promises, promises." Jim's lips twitched slightly and that was all Seb needed to see to know that Jim would be okay. He just needed rest.

"Tiger," Jim whispered again, before his breathing evened out, and he was asleep. Seb kissed his forehead, an act of affection he hadn't bestowed since their days at Hogwarts.

"I waited for you," Seb murmured quietly. "I told you I would. I told you I'd find you." His forearm tingled with the phantom memory of fire and an unbreakable promise.

Outside the wind howled and Aurors hunted them relentlessly. But in that tiny room, lit by enchanted flame, Seb and Jim were safe. They were free. And once Jim was well again, they'd be unstoppable. Sebastian smiled fiercely. They'd be invincible.


End file.
